


Gaming Buddies

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [47]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fifteen year old CJ, Fourteen year old Alura, Gen, Put It Down once in a while, Your Phone/Tablet/Smart watch is NOT your entire life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Maybe playing that new video game wasn't such a good idea...





	Gaming Buddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts), [Kendrickhier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/gifts).



> Just because :=). More "Family Matters" enjoy folks! :=)

******

“Ally! Hey!” CJ stopped and frowned “uh, hellooo….Ally?” she waved a hand in front of her cousin’s face, which was currently buried in her phone “yoo-hoo, real-life wants to say hi”

“Hi” Alura grunted

“What the heck are you playing?” CJ wondered as she sat down, nodding to the phone in Alura’s hands

“ _Blue Meanie_ ” was the distracted answer

“Blue—oh, yeah, that new app game,” CJ nodded “I haven’t played it yet. Any good?”

Alura grunted as CJ leaned in over her shoulder, peering at the small blue gremlin-like figure as it jumped and kicked and spun over and around the various bad guys

“Wow. That good, huh?” CJ wondered as the phone chirped

“Yes!” Alura hissed triumphantly “level ten!”

“How long have you been playing that thing?” CJ wondered

Alura shrugged

“Dunno, what day is it?”

“Oy,” CJ groaned as she looked around the school’s auditorium, finding that almost every other person in the room—including some of the adults—were all on their phones seemingly playing the same game “is _everybody_ playing this thing?” she wondered

Again, Alura shrugged and grunted as her phone chirped and flashed

“ _Bonus level!_ ” the game announced triumphantly as lines of code began scrolling down the screen

“Uh…is it just me,” CJ began “…or does that code look rather…alien?”

“Oh crap” Alura groaned as a swarm of blue pixels suddenly surged out from the phone’s screen to envelop both girls…

******

Swirls of blue stormed around the girls for a second before gravity reasserted its hold and the two painfully landed hard on something that felt very much like cobblestones

“OK,” Alura coughed out “ _that_ hurt”

“ _Where_ ,” CJ began, groaning as she painfully sat up “…the _hell_ are we?”

“Uh,” Alura looked around, feeling her stomach drop away “uh…well”

“ ‘Uh…well’ _what_ , Ally?” CJ demanded as she looked around, groaning as she did so “oh my god! Don’t tell me…,” she raked a hand through her hair (currently colored blue) “if you say ‘we’re in the game’ I swear that I will smack you!”

“We’re in the game,” Alura stated “ow!”

“I said I’d slap you”

“Yeah! But I didn’t think that you’d actually _do_ it!”

“Well, well,” a voice suddenly cackled from somewhere _around_ them “look…at…you two”

“I know that voice,” CJ frowned “ohhh….god!” she groaned as a swarm of blue pixels suddenly swirled out of the ground, forming into a tall, blue-skinned humanoid female with a shock of red hair

“Indigo” Alura growled as the Coluan turned to face them, grinning madly…

******

Meanwhile, at the DEO, Agent Susan Vasquez, senior computer analyst and one of the few agents who’d managed to survive the sheer _weirdness_ that came with working at the DEO, frowned at her screen as an alert popped up, the system having detected an alien signal

SIGNAL DETECTED   
MATCH FOUND: COLUAN WIRELESS FREQUENCY

Pulling up the tracking software, Susan quickly traced the signal back to its point of origin, letting out an uncharacteristic curse as the results appeared on the screen seconds later

SIGNAL ORIGIN  
OTTO BINDER MIDDLE SCHOOL  
DEVICE IDENTIED  
CELL PHONE OF ALURA OLSEN

“Alex is going to _not_ going to like this” Susan muttered as she called Alex and Astra…

******

“Kara! Breathe!” Alex ordered

“Breathe?!” Kara demanded “breathe?!?!”

“Do not panic!” Astra ordered

“ ‘Don’t panic’?!” Kara nearly shirked “ _‘don’t…panic’_?!?!?” she demanded “our daughters are both _literally_ stuck inside a video game! Excuse me while I panic!”

“Supergirl…,” J’onn firmly gripped her by the shoulders “take a breath,” he ordered “all right. Now we know where they are and I’m pretty sure we know who took them”

“Well, I mean it’s got to be Indigo, right?” Winn suggested “I mean, I can’t think of anyone else who could do this”

“But _why_?” Lucy wondered “when we first encountered her she tried to nuke the city, And then she tried using Myriad to fry our brains”

“However and why she’s done it can wait,” J’onn ordered “right now, let’s focus on getting them out”

“I hope they’re all right” Kara muttered as she stared forlornly at Alura’s phone…

******

Meanwhile, in the digital realm, CJ and Alura both shifted into fighting stances as Indigo circled them, assessing them

“You know,” she began “I calculated less than a ten percent chance that Astra would even mate with a Human, much less have a child with one,” she reached out gave CJ’s hair a brief flick “nice color. And you,” she chuckled at Alura “look at you. Alura Alexandra Olsen. The heir to the great House of El. I almost feel like I should bow,” she turned and began to slowly circle Alura “yes,” she sighed “look at you”

“There a point to all of this?” Alura wondered tiredly

“Or did you just want to chat?” CJ wondered

“Ah, Humans,” Indigo sighed “always obsessed with the latest thing. Did you know that in the United States alone, fifty percent of people check their phones on an average of twelve times a day?”

“Yes. Your point?” CJ countered. She frowned when Indigo just smirked “ah. The game”

“Wait, what about the game?” Alura asked, before she slowly nodded in understanding as she turned back to Indigo “uh-huh, OK, now I get it. You created the game, people play it and then get sucked into….wherever the hell we are, all so _you_ can play with _them_ ”

“Gives ‘killer app’ a whole new meaning, doesn’t it?” Indigo chuckled

“So why us first?” CJ wondered

“Coincidence, actually,” Indigo admitted “imagine my surprise when I find out that my first two guests are not only both half-Kryptonian, but are the daughters of the two Kryptonians I’d love to kill the most,” her lips pulled back into a wide, manic grin as her hands changed into two long, wicked-looking blades “oh, by the way, your powers won’t work here” she chuckled

“Run!” CJ ordered

“Way ahead of you!” Alura called out as they both turned and sprinted down the castle corridor…

******

“Winn?” Kara asked

“Yeah, got it,” Winn popped up from under the console and tapped a few keys, in seconds the feed from the game was now being displayed on the monitors “oh…crap” he muttered as they all watched the image of Indigo charging after the girls

“Screw this!” Kara snarled as she grabbed the phone, a swarm of pixels swirling out to envelop her, pulling her into the game as well

“Ah, what the hell” Alex muttered as she and Astra also grabbed the fallen phone and were sucked in as well

“This is starting to get ridiculous,” Lucy muttered as she assessed the fallen phone before looking up at Winn “I know what you’re thinking, Winn and the answer is ‘NO’!” she ordered

“I wasn’t actually going to…”

J’onn, Lucy, and Susan all scoffed and rolled their eyes at that one…

******

“Mom?!” CJ skidded to a stop as she nearly collided with Alex as she materialized, Astra following suit “Mother?”

“Are you OK?” Alex asked as she yanked her daughter close

“Yeah, yeah, I’m OK” CJ nodded

“Where’s your cousin?” Astra demanded as Kara materialized just as Alura rounded the corner and collided with her

“Actually, she’s right there” CJ answered as Kara and Alura both quickly climbed to their feet

“Our powers don’t work here,” Alura explained frantically as Indigo—now transformed into a giant, spiny, ogre-like beast—rounded the corner “oh crap”

“How do you kill the bad guys in the game?” CJ asked as they all dodged Indigo’s first blow

“Throw rocks at it!” Alura called out “and don’t give me that look! That _is_ really how you play the game!”

“Plenty of rocks here” Kara called out, picking up a basketball-sized rock and, lifting it over her head, threw it at Indigo, who staggered back, but didn’t seem too terribly injured

“No, Mom! The forehead!” Alura called out as she lined up her own rock “aim for the forehead!”

“Everyone together!” Astra called out as she pitched several small rocks at Indigo’s forehead “continuous fire!”

“We’re not your soldiers!” Alura snapped

“Good! If you were one my soldiers I’d have you discharged for talking back!” Astra countered

“Are we _really_ doing this _now_?!?!” Alex demanded “seriously?!”

“Oh shut up and throw!” Kara called out as they continued hurling rocks at the transformed Indigo, who was clearly beginning to weaken. Suddenly a large snake-like creature appeared in another swarm of blue pixels. Stretching down its length were a series of letters which formed the word

SlingSchottLane

“Lucy and Winn!” CJ laughed as the serpent slithered towards Indigo with lightening speed and quickly coiled around her like a constrictor

“No!” Indigo screamed as the world around them began to stutter and flicker, as parts of the environment pixilated “not again!” Indigo raged as the snake tightened its grip “no! No! No!”

“Guys!” Alura called out as a swirling whirlpool of blue pixels suddenly appeared behind them “I think this is our ride!”

“Let’s go!” CJ called out as she leapt through the whirlpool, the others following suit as Indigo screamed in final defiance as her world shattered…

******

With a series of painted and startled yelps, the five suddenly reappeared in the DEO, J’onn and a full medical team rushing over to them

“Everybody OK?” Winn called out

“Yeah,” Alex groaned as she painfully sat up “thanks, by the way”

“No prob” Winn nodded

“What took you with that virus?” Alura wondered

“Sorry,” Lucy shrugged “we had to be sure that the virus not only wouldn’t erase you, but would also open a doorway out”

“So, is she finally dead?” Astra asked “or did she just go crawling back to her pit?”

“No clue,” Winn shrugged “hopefully our little virus will keep her down for a while”

“Here’s hoping” J’onn nodded…

******

Hours later and all existing copies of the game had been taken down, Winn had hacked into the dummy corporation that Indigo had used to distribute the game and had planted a virus that erased the game. Dozens of players would no doubt be in agony for a while, but it beat being sucked into the game

“I am never buying another app again” Alura groaned as she flopped down on the couch, CJ and Kara, and Alex and Astra all joining her just as James walked inside

“Hey” he greeted

“Hey” the others chorused tiredly

“You know, I’m glad you’re all here,” James began “I was thinking that we could have family game night early this week”

“Sure,” Kara nodded “what are we playing?”

“Well, I was thinking of doing something a little different this time, instead of board games” James explained

“Like what?” Alex asked

“Well, how ‘bout video games instead tonight?” James suggested

“NO WAY IN HELL!” the others all exclaimed…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
